


Reflection

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Bonding, Giving of Mating Marks, M/M, Mentions of Courting, Omega Evan, SO, the fact that this is only the second ABO in the fandom so far is a travesty, you best believe i'll be back with more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Jared sometimes wondered if his Mom, Dad and Mrs. Hansen expected him to mate Evan.He wondered if they foresaw This happening.





	Reflection

Jared sometimes wondered if his Mom, Dad and Mrs. Hansen expected him to mate Evan. It sure seemed like it, most days. At first, it was the little things - the passing remarks mentioning the Omega’s name; “No Evan today?”, “You haven’t hung out with Evan in a while…” Later, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Evan, these days.”

He wouldn’t give them anything to satisfy their curiosity; he would merely nod his head and confirm. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more.

He didn’t comment when his mom smiled at him across the table during dinner, one night. She had said, “Heidi called me earlier! She said that you and Evan have been spending a lot of time together?” …No? He hadn’t hung out with Evan since school ended - two months ago. Which, had to mean that the lil’ devil was using him as a decoy.  _ Holy shit _ . What was young, little Evan Hansen  _ doing _ in his spare time?

Of course, he voiced none of this, simply nodded and filled his mouth with scalloped potatoes again.

It was the question, the utterly absurd fact that  _ Evan Hansen _ was  _ lying _ to his mother that got Jared curious.  Pure Evan Hansen, a sinner? The answer will astound you. It did Jared.

Jared later came to find out that Evan was courting.  _ Courting! _

Connor Murphy, no less!

Connor was an intense, aggressive, take-no-shit type of Alpha. And that was saying something, coming from Jared, an Alpha, himself

Jared just couldn’t see the appeal. But, he didn’t comment. It wasn’t his place. Evan was a big boy - no. An adult. He could make his own goddamn choices. If that included courting  _ Connor Murphy _ , then so fucking be it.

It wasn’t like Jared was upset, or jealous, or something. That’s fucking ridiculous.

Jared didn’t know what shift in the universe happened to cause him and Evan to hang out again, but he wasn’t complaining. Not by a long shot. All the bullshit he spouted about them being just “family friends” was exactly that. Bullshit. He enjoyed Evan’s company. Very much so, actually.

Even if he did always smell like Connor.

Really, the only thing that would make Jared happier was if Evan’s company didn’t come with such a protective, Alpha boyfriend attached to it.

There was a lot of times when they would agree to hang out and Evan would ask the dreaded question “Can Connor come?”

And Jared, not being a complete asshole, would agree.

It wasn’t long until he discovered that Connor wasn’t as awful as he thought he was, andit… wasn’t much longer before he found himself in a really shitty predicament.

Jared was crushing on them. Both.

This was nothing new in terms of Evan. Jared, a young, healthy, bisexual man, had often thought about Evan in that light. ...Often.

Evan was a good Omega, a good friend, after all. So… why not?

But Connor - oh God, Connor is the one that surprised Jared. Connor, another Alpha. Connor,  _ Evan’s boyfriend, Connor _ . Jesus. Jared needed to get ahold of himself. Maybe he was just horny?

Yeah. Maybe.

Then again - maybe he was just going insane. After all, he had started seeing some weird shit concerning the two.

There had been this one time when they hung out - the night was over and they were all saying their goodnights, when Evan hugged him.

That’s not an uncommon thing with Omega’s. They crave physical contact from those closest to them. It was a fact. Evan’s given him countless hugs, so it didn’t even strike Jared as odd. At least, it didn’t, until Evan’s cheek rubbed against his scent gland.

Jared felt weak in the knees for about a half a second, his nose filling with his own scent, mixed beautifully with Evan’s. The smell had his head spinning in circles.

Scenting wasn’t a common thing, even among Omegas. Scenting was reserved for close friends, family, people you date and people you  _ intend _ to date.

That meant two things: either Jared was someone Evan could see himself dating, or it was just the biggest friendzone ever.

Jared was flabbergasted when Connor didn’t jump on him; he just stood idly by, watching the whole thing with a little smirk.

_ What the fuck?! _

Three days later, he found that Connor had left his hoodie on the floor between Jared’s bed and the wall. For hours, it had been driving Jared mad trying to find the source of the subtle, intoxicating scent.

The next time they hung out, it was at Evan’s house. He wanted to say that finding a baby blue shirt; practically dripping with Evan’s scent and all stuffed in the bottom of his bag so the scent wafted thickly in his nose when he opened it, surprising. But, he felt like he was beginning to click the pieces together.

They were trying to court him… weren’t they? Or was that just his lust-addled, lovesick brain fucking him over?

One week and a very serious sit-down-Jared-we’ve-got-to-talk-to-you type discussion later, Jared confirmed that they were, indeed, trying to court him.

But that whole courtship had been a century (Okay, more like a year) ago. Now, the three of them were, for all intents and purposes, a pack. They’d aided each other through countless heats and ruts (and other good ol’ regular sex, as well). The only thing left for them was bonding.

Which is what they were currently busy with, funnily enough.

Busy was the correct term for it, too.

See, mating three or more people is a little harder than simply mating two. It isn’t just one bite, you knot and then you’re done - no. First of all, every person needs to receive a mating mark from all other parties. Two bites a person, in this case. That’s a lot of blood, lot of hurt. Frequent breaks are taken to recover. Not to mention that due to the different hormones and scents collecting in such a small space, it triggered a sort of mini-heat in any Omegas that were present (A warm, if you will. Yes, yes, he’ll be here all week.), spurring on the Ultra Protective Alpha Mode™.

It’s an al- day affair. At the very least.

So that’s how Jared found himself with a mewling Evan in his lap and Connor as a hot, firm presence behind him.

He was the last of the three, the others already sporting their scabbed-over bites underneath neatly placed bandages.

He shut his eyes, psyching himself up for the hundredth time that day.

With the other’s scent glands covered with the bandages, the air was relatively clear, so he could take a breath without his head swimming. Of course, that meant that he was allowed to think. He could think about how much it was going to hurt, for one. He was dreading it. He couldn’t smell them very well anymore; there was no new scent telling him how they felt. But, he could still taste them in the back of his mouth.

The bond he had with them, strong as it was before this whole thing started, was made stronger as they held his mark, that set of teeth with the gap between the front teeth. He could feel that  _ pull _ to the two of them, and it was odd. And amazing. It made his chest swell with so much emotion he found it hard to sit still.

He found himself with his hands resting carefully on Evan’s waist, his head tipped back to look at the Omega.

Evan still held that fire in his eyes that came with his heat, but there was something a little farther back. Impatience. Openness. Nervousness.

Jared’s breath caught and he leaned back to rest his head against Connor’s shoulder.

He knew they were waiting on his okay, he just needed a minute.

Another second and he nodded his head, lifting his hand in a shaky thumbs up.

A deep breath through clenched teeth. A tearing pain. A yell that he would later deny making.

It  _ hurt! It hurt it hurt ithurtihurt _ .

He tried to remember to breathe, to get his head on right. He screwed his eyes shut and tried not to cry. He could feel Connor’s hands on him, stroking up his sides, trying for comfort. Evan shifted, a hand coming to circle Jared’s wrist and bring it up to his mouth. He mouthed at the scent gland there, adding to the distraction.

The sharp metallic scent was heavy in the bedroom air. Jared couldn’t tell if the rivulets running between his shoulder blades were blood or sweat. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was both.

His breaths were shaky now and his eyelids eased open. Connor’s forehead was pressed between his shoulder blades. Jared could feel the scratchy feeling against his over-sensitive skin. The pressure was soothing, a gentle reminder that he was still there, that his mate was with him through this.

It was the same with Evan. He sat still in Jared’s lap, simply mouthing and sucking lightly on the sore, swollen scent gland in the hollow of his wrist. The room smelled a lot like Jared, now. His scent lingered with the old, stale scents of his mates.

The thought caught him off guard for a moment.

_ Mates. _

He could feel the full pull of them his chest now. It was hard to sift through all of the feelings trying to overtake him, but if he concentrated, he could pinpoint the feeling. It was… indescribable. It was new, but not at all unfamiliar. It was the clenching squeeze he felt in his chest, the flutter of emotion he felt when they smiled, that feeling - but intensified to the highest order.

He felt it so strongly that Jared was caught, wondering if the connection was now palpable.

The fingers of his free hand eased out of the sheets he didn’t remember grabbing so they could tangle with the hand Connor placed carefully on the soft fat around his hip. The other curled around Evan, drawing him into his chest, while Connor pressed closer to his back.

Another breath. Another moment to focus on that bond.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked, his voice low and rough.

“Yeah,” Jared muttered. He remembered hearing about people who, as soon as they were bonded, they felt borderline magical. Like they could do anything. Like they were invincible and could fly, or walk on air, or something equally outrageous.

Jared just felt… tired.

Exhausted.

Well… Besides the aching in his neck, he felt fine, relaxed even. But like he could  _ really _ go for a nap.

“Don’t go to sleep,” Evan told him softly, using their connected hands to prod at his cheek. “We have to clean the bite so it doesn’t get infected.”

Jared grunted and let his eyes slip shut. “Sounds lame.”

“Jared.” He knew it was coming, was counting on it. While Connor’s Alpha voice did nothing for Jared, he certainly recognized it. He breathed a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he muttered, trying to sit up better. He got it, he really did. He had done literally the same thing when Connor got his. The Alpha was ready to curl up for the next millennia, but Evan and Jared were very adamant about getting his wound clean.

Groaning and complaining the entire time, they herded Jared into the bathroom, Evan retrieving the first aid kit while Connor hovered over the whole ordeal.

Within half an hour, they were settled back into bed, nestled atop clean sheets. There were pillows scattered about upon Evan’s insistence. It was quite the comfortable nest, and Jared had never felt more safe in his life.

As he closed his eyes, he realized with a light feeling taking over his chest - he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE'S ACTUALLY BETA'D???????  
> Thank you so, so much to my dear, lovely,  _beautiful_ friend Penny! She, despite knowing nothing of this fandom, its gimmicks or even the musical, agreed to see it all over. Bless her. She is an angel among men, honestly.
> 
> I! Cannot! Believe! DEH! Doesn't! Have! More! ABO! Fics!  
> How can y'all let that slide????  
> Just because of that, I let my First Officially Published ABO Fic be fore Dear Evan Hansen. Sincerely Tree, on top of that. I hope you're all satisfied
> 
> I'm definitely going to play with ABO!DEH more. Switch up dynamics, situations - maybe even do some smut. Who knows? Be sure to keep a look out for that!!
> 
> Please leave me a comment!  
> [You can check me out on tumblr](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/) \- I take requests/prompts/ideas/hcs p much anything you wanna send over!


End file.
